Maeda Yuuka
Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined the project in 2004 as a member of Hello! Pro Egg and is a former member of Shugo Chara Egg!. History 2004 Maeda Yuuka joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside thirty-two other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment, as such Maeda recieved free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. 2005 In October 2005, Maeda became one of the founding members of Hello! Pro Egg group Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai. They debuted at Morning Musume's enviromental Culture Festival 2005. 2006 In 2006, Maeda Yuuka continued her training and appeared at numerous Hello! Project concerts as a backing dancer, including the Country Musume concert "Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~". In March Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai's blog opened and in July their first song was announced, "Minna no ki". On August 22, Tomoiki went to do tree-planting activities at PLANT A TREE farm and herb garden in Yamanashiken. In September, Maeda performed "Minna no ki" with Tomoiki at Morning Musume’s environmental Culture Festival 2006 and were backing dancers to Morning Musume’s Kusumi Koharu. 2007 In April 2007 Maeda recieved a role in the musical "Soto wa shiroi haru no kumo" which was later released onto DVD. A few months later in September, Maeda featured in Standardsong Entertainment's "Ekubo ~people song~". Maeda also took part in a television show, "Chao.TV" (started 2007/09/02). Maeda appeared as a part of Tomoiki at Morning Musume’s environmental Culture Festival 2007. 2008 2008, Maeda recieved her first proper Hello! Project role when she was selected to become part of the new unit, High-King, alongside important Hello! Project singers such as Morning Musume's Takahashi Ai and Tanaka Reina. The group was created to promote Morning Musume's upcoming rendition of Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella, titled Cinderella the Musical. The group's debut single, "C\C (Cinderella\Complex)" was released on June 11, 2008 and attained a peak rank of #6. Maeda was selected to be one of the four members for a new Hello! Pro Egg unit alongside Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon and Saho Akari. The group was called Shugo Chara Egg! and was formed to record the opening songs for the anime that Buono! sings for, Shugo Chara!. She released two singles with the group until zhe line-up changed. Then in April, Maeda took part in another musical, "Bijogi Junction". Maeda, along with the original Shugo Chara Egg! joined the cast of Shugo Chara! the Musical. She played the main role of Amu Hinamori. 2009 On April 4th, 2009 Tsunku announced on his blog that a new group was in the works. The members listed were Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki, and Wada Ayaka. He stated the lineup was subject to change, and that it would be their "major debut". On May 5th, 2009 Tsunku revealed the name of the new group to be "S/mileage" on his blog, that means the smile of age. 2010 Meada and the rest of the S/mileage members will graduate from Hello! Pro Egg in the Hello! Project spring concert in 2010. Profile *'Name:' Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) *'Nicknames:' Yuukarin, Yuuka (Official) *'Birthday:' 12/28/1994 *'Height:' 150cm *'Birthplace:' Chiba prefecture *'Blood type:' B *'Close friends:' Saho Akari, Noto Arisa, Yutoku Ayumi *'Hobbies:' Videogames, listening to her H!P senior members’ songs *'Special skills:' Piano, penmanship *'Likes:' * H!P song: Happiness ~Koufuku kangei~ * Character: Stitch * Tree: Cherry tree * Sport: Basketball * Thing: Dogs, hamsters, cheese omelette, salmon * Colour: Pink, red, black Dislikes: * Food: Durian, spicy food * Thing: Ghosts *'Pets:' Haru (dog), Aochan (hamster), 3 turtles, goldfish, carp Hello! Project Groups: **Hello! Pro Egg (2004–2010) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2009) **S/mileage(2009-) **High-King(2008-) Works Featured Singles *2006.09.08 世界は僕らを待っている (Sekai ha Bokura wo Matte Iru) (as Paretto) amazon.co.jp Select Concerts *2007.02.?? カントリー娘。LIVE2006～Shibuya des Date～ (Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~) Dramas *2006.07.31 がきんちょ～リターン・キッズ～ (Gakincho ~Return Kids~) Theater *2007.04.12 外は白い春の雲 (Soto ha Shiroi Haru no Kumo) *2007.09.21 えくぼ～people song～ (Ekubo ~people song~) *2008.04.23-27 「美女木ジャンクション」 *2009.08.13-23 しゅごキャラ!（日奈森あむ役） (Shugo Chara! Musical - Amu Hinamori) Television *2007.09.02 ちゃお.TV (Chao.TV) Trivia *Eat's rice for breakfast. *Has a habit of touching her hair. *Her favorite spot is the balcony at school. *She is close friends with fellow Hello! Pro Egg members Saho Akari, and Noto Arisa, and former member Yutoku Ayumi. *She has several pets: Haru (dog), Aochan (hamster), 3 turtles, goldfish, and carp. *She was featured in the MBS Drama "Gakincho ~Return Kids~". *In 2007 Yuuka was featured in Standardsong Entertainment’s "Ekubo ~people song~". *Yuuka appeared as a backup dancer in the PV for Mano Erina's second major single, Hajimete no Keiken External Links * Official Shugo Chara Egg! Website * Hello! Pro Egg Fansite